yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Workshop
İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi "workshop" *1 işyeri isim *2 Bilgi ve fikir üretme,' fikir üretme toplantısı,' çalıştay *3 atölye *4 dükkân *5 (zanaatçıya ait) atölye , işlik *6 (üniversite dışında yapılan) seminer *7 Çalıştay *8 fabrika 9 uygulama *10 seminer *11 atelye *12 imalathane *13 çalışma alanı (sanat) isim *14 (zanaatçıya ait) atölye, işlik isim *15 çalışma odası *16 uygulamalı çalışma Bilgisayar *17 fabrıka *18 zanaatçıya ait atölye *19 atelye çalışması *20 workshops çalıştay lar *21 work shop iş yeri Ticaret *22 work shop işlik *23 workshops atölyeler İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi "workshop" *24 A brief intensive course of education for a small group; emphasizes interaction and practical problem solving *25 An academic conference *26 A small room where things are manufactured, or light industrial work is done *27 To help a playwright revise a draft of (a play) by rehearsing it with actors and critiquing the results *28 Français :Atelier - Deutsch : Werkstatt *29 A hands-on meeting where we teach various things about medieval topics and then make them (usually about a specific topic: brewing, garb, woodworking, calligraphy, etc ) *30 shop in which work is carried out, workroom; seminar, brief intensive educational program, discussion group isim *31 is an organised gathering of dance experts whose main aim is to trade minds and impart their knowledge and experiences with each other and with those eager to improve *32 A shop where any manufacture or handiwork is carried on *33 set of CASEVision tools for building and analyzing programs *34 to help a playwright revise a draft of a play by rehearsing it with actors and critiquing the results *35 Any non-performing backstage area of the theatre *36 a brief intensive course for a small group; emphasizes problem solving small workplace where handcrafts or manufacturing are done *37 Seminar *38 Similar to a tutorial but often more practical and 'hands on' They may also have more people attending *39 House plans with a space usually adjacent to the garage but can also be located in an unfinished basement It is space that is well suited for crafts and hobbies *40 A workshop brings experts together for a single meeting, typically for one or two days Workshops generally fall into two categories: those convened so that Members may exchange ideas about a technology or policy and those convened to address the pressing concerns of W3C Members *41 a brief intensive course for a small group; emphasizes problem solving *42 small workplace where handcrafts or manufacturing are done *43 A workshop is a period of discussion or practical work on a particular subject in which a group of people share their knowledge or experience. Trumpeter Marcus Belgrave ran a jazz workshop for young artists *44 A workshop is a building which contains tools or machinery for making or repairing things, especially using wood or metal. a modestly equipped workshop 45 As known by the French name atelier, a workshop is a studio in which a number of artists work together, generally under a master, either on regular or ad hoc basis The term also refers to a group of artists who work together and is sometimes used in this sense to denote the secular equivalent of the monastic scriptorium during the Gothic and Renaissance periods (and during Antiquity as well) Artists working on the same project need not necessarily have belonged to a workshop, since they frequently lived in the same urban neighbourhood and might join together for a single commission In the context of attributing a work of art to a particular artist, the term "workshop product" is used when the art is in the style of a master, but is thought to have been executed by an assistant emulating that style 46 This is space usually adjacent to the garage but can also be located in an unfinished basement It is space that is well suited for crafts and hobbies 47 A Citizen's Workshop (or 'extended group discussion') is very similar to a Citizen's Jury However, since Workshops are usually scheduled to take place over the course of a single day only, they are a much less expensive way to consult and engage local people 48 A brief, intensive, educational program for a relatively small group of people that focuses on techniques and skills in a particular area 49 means a meeting or series of meetings devoted to discussion and demonstration of practical applications in a specialised field or subject 50 An extended session, usually a full day (six hours), where participants learn and practice the knowledge and skills that is the workshop's focus For example, in Brad's One Shovel Full workshop, participants are not only exposed to the concepts behind storytelling designed to change beliefs, attitudes, and perceptions, they also identify a real-life situation that would be helped through this process, create a story designed to bring about the desired change, and practice telling the story 51 Blowing glass takes teamwork A team works at each glass oven or workstation Three to six team members work together in a well-practiced tempo where each stage demands professional skill and precision It takes 10-12 years to be a skilled and experienced glass worker The first step is as an apprentice where one receives more difficult tasks incrementally as one's skill, experience, and practice increases The hand tools used today are, in principle, the same as hundreds of years ago We blow our glass in forms we make out of wood from the alder tree, graphite, or, in some cases, iron 52 A meeting organised to RAISE AWARENESS of the ISSUES, or to achieve WIN-WIN OUTCOMES Often held in picturesque country towns or ski resorts (Also workshopped, workshopping ) 53 - A gathering, usually three to five days in length, specifically for "hands-on training," or training where the participants really participate in the activity 54 A workshop atelier 55 workshops discrete activities that supplement and enhance the experiences provided for all 56 workshops plural of workshop 57 workshops A workshop is teaching/learning methodology in which a group engages in individual or small group "hands-on" activity or experiential learning of certain competencies of a usually highly specialized nature Thus, a workshop is essentially a "short course" offered in a concentrated period of time, such as a week or a few days, and in which the emphasis is on actual experience related to the topics of the workshop 58 workshops provision of information or materials provided through workshops with the aim of imparting knowledge which can be cascaded to various groups e g students, teachers, governors, parents 59 workshops Training sessions by Human Resources, Counselling and Development, Employee Assistance Program, Alumni, etc 60 workshops These are generally held on a Saturday and Sunday and are led by professionals and all cohousing members are encouraged to attend The design workshops develop plans with input from the members for the site design, common house design and unit designs The organizational development workshops will cover the skills members will need in order to manage their future community These skills may include and are not limited to meeting management, facilitation, conflict resolution, action planning, budgeting, marketing and outreach techniques, etc 61 workshops Academic instruction for a small group, which employs such techniques as role-playing simulation encounters give and take sessions and problem-solving laboratories Less results İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi "workshop" 63 مشغل, مصنع, ورشة, معمل, الحلقة الدراسية الحرة noun 64 مشغل noun 65 workshops حلقات 66 workshops حلقات العمل 67 workshops الورش İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi "workshop" 68 συνεργείο (synergio) 69 χώρος παραγωγής (horos paraggs), εργαστήριο (ergstirio), συνεργείο (synergio) 70 (n) συνεργείο (synergio) 71 workshops εργαστήρια (ergstiria) İngilizce - İtalyanca çevirisi "workshop" 72 seminario 73 gruppo di studio 74 laboratorio 75 riunione di lavoro 76 teatro di prova 77 officina, laboratorio 78 workshops workshop İşlik! A. Turan Alkan Önce kelimeyi tartalım: Fransızcadan dilimize geçmiş bir kelime “atelier”; Türkçe okunuşunda ihtilâf var; bazılarımız için “atelye”, diğer bir kısmımız için daha ecnebî bir telâffuzla “atölye”. Arama motorunun istatistiğine güvenmek lazımsa “atölye” imlâsının daha yaygın (peki, doğru mu?) olduğu anlaşılıyor. İngilizcesi, artık çaktırmadan dilimize girmiş bulunan “workshop”; “stüdyo” karşılığı da var, muradımız o değil. Peki Türkçesi nedir bu şirin kelimenin: En doğrusu “işlik”, “dükkân” karşılığı da fena değil ama mânâyı tam olarak doldurmuyor.' İşlik güzel, efrâdını câmi, ağyarını mâni.' Babamın çalıştığı yere bizim evde atelye denirdi kısaca; yani TCDD Fabrikası. Alçakgönüllü bir işlik değil elbette, belki Türkiye’nin en önemli ağır sanayi işletmelerinden birisi; 40’lı yılların başında faaliyete geçen bu fabrika, Cumhuriyet’in iftihar ettiği eserlerdendir. Vagon ve yedek parçaları üzerine imâlâta başlayan fabrika, 1961’de “Bozkurt ” adlı bir buharlı lokomotif yapmayı da başarmıştı. Bozkurt’un ikiz kardeşi “Karakurt ” ise eşzamanlı olarak Eskişehir fabrikasında üretildi. Ne var ki dizel lokomotiflerin saltanat zamanıydı; hayli gecikmiş bir proje olarak Bozkurt, tam 25 sene demiryollarında ahlaya puflaya koşturduktan sonra bugün, üretildiği fabrikanın bahçesinde biraz kahır, biraz da gururla benim gibi hatıra fotoğrafı çektirmeye meraklı takımına poz arkadaşlığı yapıyor. Yazının kalan kısmına geçmeden önce ufak bir test yapalım: Eğer evinde şahsına mahsus bir takım çantası olmayanlardan (ne yani, bir pense ile tornavidanız bile mi yok?) iseniz, diğer sayfaya geçebilirsiniz. Darılmam. Bu yazı, en azından evinde bir takım çantası bulunduranlara ve hassaten''' “Ah bir işliğim, zâtıma mahsus bir atelyem olsa”''' diye iç geçiren bağrıyanık kafadaşlarıma hitab ediyor. Günün birinde bir yakınım bana şimdikilerin yarı boyunda, minyatür bir keser hediye etmişti. Bildiğiniz keser ama tahta sapı, pikten demir aksâmı ile ufarak bir şey... Metalinin pik olduğunu öğrendiğim anda keserim artık iş göremez haldeydi çünkü kırılmıştı. Pik’in ne kadar kırılgan olduğunu bilirsiniz değil mi? Rahmetli babamdan tahtadan ufak bir takım kutusu kalmıştı, yıllarca hâtıra diye tuttum, oynadım fakat aradığım özelliklere sahip değildi. Daha fazlasını istiyordum. Az önceki cümlede biraz da farkında olmadan kullandığım oynamak kelimesi kilit kavram. İster ufak bir takım çantası olsun, isterse dört başı mâmur bir işlik; neticede bir oyun vesilesidir. Erkekler, hangi yaşta olurlarsa olsunlar, bir şeyleri yaparak veya bozarak oyun oynarlar. Oynamak eğlenceli bir şeydir; bir adım sonrası oyun oynarken, yani eğlenirken üretmek. Bir şeyler üretirken acı çeken insanlara üzülmeliyiz; hem kendilerine yazık ediyorlar hem işlerine. İmân selâmeti haricinde mutlu bir hayatın en bariz nişânı bana göre. İnsanın işini sevmesi, çalışırken eğlenmesi, üretirken var olmasıdır. Boşuna takım çantası deyip durmuyorum; işliğin en basit, en mümkün hâli takım çantası. Onu, el aletleri satan markalı büyük mağazaların hemen girişinde, boy boy, cins cins dağlar gibi üst üste yığılmış haliyle hatırlayacaksınız. Bazı mağazalar bu işlerden anlamayan müşterileri için olsa gerek, içi dolu el çantası bile satıyorlar. Birkaç çekiç, ufak bir testere, birkaç pense, üç beş tornavida, iki törpü, plastik ambalajlara sarılmış vida ve çivi; al sana takım çantası! Böyle bir toplama kit, gerçek bir ustayı asla kesmez, bir ustaya asla yetmez ve bir usta asla böyle alaminüt (hızla toparlanmış, itinasız) alet listelerine itibar etmez. Bir usta (müsaade buyurursanız kendimi de bu zümreye iltihak ediyorum!) toplama takıma güvenmez, takımda kalite arar; iyisini görünce dayanamaz, ihtiyacı olmasa bile –icabında kendini bile aldatarak- ona sahip olur. Günün birinde işe yaraması şart değildir. Ara sıra onu seyretmek, bakımını yapmak, evirip çevirmek bile zevk menbâıdır. Takım çantası çocuk gibidir; günün birinde mutlaka büyür, ergenleşir, delikanlı olur ve işlik hacmine bürünmek ister. Alet çantasının, her şeyi aynı çantaya üst üste sığıştırmak gibi –iyi ve kötü- bir meziyeti var: İyidir, dağınıklığa mahal vermez, kötüdür, çünkü bir “usta”, edevâtını daima ve tercihan bir duvar panosunda, yaptığı işe göre ve kullanılmaya âmâde tarzda görmek ister. Takım çantası başlangıç olarak iyidir hoştur fakat daha ziyade yumuşak tahtaya çivi çakarken çekici parmağına vurup “üf” olacak derecede becerikli ama iyi niyetli aile reislerine mahsus bir şeydir; nitekim böylelerinin takım çantaları genellikle kullanılmadan yaşlanıp paslanan taklavatla doludur. Heves edilip alınmış, lakin hakkı verilmemiştir. İşlik; işte telâffuzu bile insanın içini ısıtan, renkli ve zengin hülyâlara yelken açtıran, sıcacık ve şirin kelime (isteyen atölye olarak da okuyabilir). Zanaatkârın işliği, aynı zamanda dükkânıdır; ekmeğini orada kazanır. Farkında mısınız, bütün zanaatkârların işlikleri bir nevi büyücü dükkânı, simyâhane veya sultan saraylarının kırkıncı odası gibi insanda orada bulunmak, hatta orada yaşlanmak arzusu uyandıran kışkırtıcı mekânlardır. İşlik şeklindeki dükkânlarda yapılan işi, usta ile âlet arasında biçim kazanırken, hatta “olurken” görürsünüz. En sahici şekilde üretiyor, hayata bir şeyler katıyor olmak bütün zanaatkârları, kendileri pek farkında olmasa bile bir parça filozof yapmıştır. Bir çay içimi sohbet etseniz, daha çayın dibi soğumadan felsefî aforizmalar tipi gibi yağmaya başlar. Yahu ne güzel adamlardır onlar; güzel dediğime bakmayın, çoğu dışarıdan huysuz, geçimsiz ve ters adamlar gibi görünür; öyle olmayı biraz da istiyormuş gibi bir halleri vardır. Meşgul edilmekten hoşlanmazlar ama dinleyeni bulunca yaptığı işin mânâsını uzun uzadıya anlatmaktan kim hoşlanmaz ki? Geçenlerde bir okuyucum, esaslı bir fırça mektubu gönderdi; diyor ki: “Yazıyı yayıyorsun, aklına ne gelirse anlatıyor, oyuncakçı çarşısından geçen çocuklar gibi gördüğün her dükkânın önünde duraklayıp oyalanıyor, tam esas konuya geçerken yazıyı bitiriveriyorsun; olmuyor, yazılarınıza biraz daha fazla zaman harcamalı, okuyucuyu biraz daha ciddiye almalısın!” Sert fırça; üstelik adam galiba haklı; ne yapacağız? İşte dediği oldu yine. Tam işlik mevzuuna girecektik, yer bitti. Okuyucu haklı, ben de haksız sayılmam ama. Tedai çiçeklerini derin derin koklamadan hayal bahçelerinde gezinmenin ne zevki var ki? Şöyle yapalım; bu kadarını “kahve altı” kabul ediniz, ana yemek, nasib olursa gelecek haftaya sözüm olsun inşallah! Kategori:Workshop